the new addition
by DRUNK-OFF-LIFE
Summary: kyoya remembered when everyone of his five childen were adopted, like a good mother should, but what is the stroy of his sixth child? this is an ouran family fic. a little ooc flames will be ignored. rated t for a vague fight.bad grammer sry


I can remember each of my children when I first saw them. What mother would I be if I forgot when I saw my children at the orphanage. I have adopted all of my children and me, my husband Tamaki and my five children have lived happily since, but I have a sixth child who I didn't meet at an orphanage or an adoption center. I met her at the park. This is my story.

That day my twins, Hikaru and Kaoru had begged me to go to the park. They were 6 and excited devilish kids. I eventually gave in and Tamaki and I brought the twins, Haruhi, Hunni, and Mori to the park. I was sitting down watching my children play when Haruhi came up and we started talking, well it was an 8 year old conversation, but still talking. I looked up and saw 10 year old Mori and 4 year old hunni playing, which was normal, I saw the twins playing in the field. I looked back at Haruhi and we started talking again.

Pov change

That day I had decided I would just walk around the park and enjoy myself. I wanted to have a tiny bit of a vacation, even if it was just a walk in the park. I was walking in a field when I saw a group of teens circled around in a formation that only meant I fight. I walked over a little faster, trying to see what was happening when I saw two little kids. They looked freaked out and I watched in horror as one of the guys pushed them down, roughly, on the ground. I ran over and went to the kids.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly and I glared at the teens.

" These your little brats yours bitch?" the guys asked. I stood up and went in front of the boys.

" Why should it care. Why are you even beating up little kids, to boost your ego." I said in a grim voice that I only used when I had to.

" These fucking brats were in our way and wouldn't let us borrow their ball." he said holding a kick ball.

" Your a bastard and a low life." I said.

" Whatever. I think you need to be taught a lesson." he said and lunged at me. I kicked him right in the gut and he fell. His goons charged at me and I was hit in the jaw and the gut, hard. I was looking back making sure the kids were there and all right. Even though I was hurt I couldn't let them hurt those kids. They didn't need to suffer. I punched one goon in the head and he passed out and a kicked the other in the head as well. When they were out cold I fell to the ground, clutching my gut. They probably broke something and my jaw killed to. I turned to the frightened boys.

" Are you guys okay?" I asked using an attempted sweet caring voice through my throbbing jaw. They nodded. I smiled. I saw two men running over with some children. I guessed they were their parents, but I moved a little bit in front of them.

" Hikaru, Kaoru are you alright?" a raven haired man said. The two boys rushed forward and hugged the man. I smiled knowing these were the parents. He glared back at me.

" What the hell happened?" he asked.

" This girl saved us from these big mean guys, but shes hurt mommy. She needs help." they said. The man looked at me.

" here, bring her to the car. I have some stuff to help until we get to a hospital." he said picking the two boys up. A blonde man gingerly picked me up.

" Thanks." I said and he nodded. When we reached the car I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital. My jaw was killing me and my gut hurt, but not as bad. The raven haired man was sitting in a chair near me and the twins were at the side of my bed. I smiled.

" Are you guys alright?" I asked in a quiet calming voice.

" Your the one in the hospital-" one started.

" So are you alright?" the other finished. I nodded and smiled.

" My jaw hurts, but i'll be okay." I said. I looked around and really understood where I was.

" Oh god, how will I be able to pay for this." I said. I was broke. I was living on the streets and I didn't have a job or anything. The raven haired man stood up.

" Why don't you go with dad and the others okay?" he said. They nodded upset and walked out of the room. The raven haired man took the seat by my bedside. I sat up.

" I'm sorry that you had to bring me here. It wasn't necessary." I said.

" Why?" he asked. I blinked twice.

" Why what?" I asked not understanding the question.

" Why did you fight, even though you were outnumbered. Why did you protect them?" he asked. I smiled and gave him a caring look.

" I don't know, but do you need a reason for protecting those who need it." I said.

Kyoya pov

When those words left her mouth I felt my heart stop.

" _I don't know, but do you need a reason for protecting those who need it." _ she risked her life and her health to protect my twins, who she doesn't even know. I felt very caring and very happy at how genuine she was and how she acted.

" Your and orphan, aren't you." I said. She gave me a surprised look, but nodded.

" Yeah I am." she said smiling. I just smiled.

" Whats your name?" I asked.

" I'm suki." she said and I nodded.

" Well now you are suki suoh." I said and stood up. Her eyes were wide open and she didn't seem like she could speak.

" I couldn't do that. You don't want me, there are tons of other kids out there that are better than me." she started saying and I smirked.

" That is why I want to adopt you, because you aren't better than everyone else, your you." I said and the door opened and the twins ran to the bed and jumped on it.

" Your our new sister, yay." they said at the same time. She smiled a huge happy smile. And hugged them back.

" Well then I guess you won't have to worry about bullies ever again." she said and laughed a little bit. I smiled knowing I made the right choice.

Now I look back on that incident and smile, knowing that suki was already a sister before I said she was adopted. She was chosen by fate to be with us and we enjoy having her here as part of out family. Our big ,weird ,dysfunctional family.


End file.
